FHTV Drinking Game
These rules were created by somebody who drinks a lot. Handle with Care *All shots have a 1 hour cool down. If you don't follow that you will be in the hospital after 2 GTA gameplays. RULES General * James yells "HALP" - Drink For One Second * Somebody can't pronounce a word or name - Drink For One Second * 90's reference - Drink For One Second * Steroids - Drink For One Second * Killing another member in a game play - Drink For One Second * "OK GOOGLE! ..." - Drink for Three Seconds * Censorship - Drink for Three Seconds * Any catchphrase (My name is Elyse, We Can Show That, etc.) - Drink for Five Seconds * Wallpaper change - Drink for Five Seconds * Impressions - Drink for Five Seconds * Sponsored video - Drink for Five Seconds * Ska - Drink for Five Seconds * Cut to a skit - Drink for Five Seconds * "We get it and that's it" - Finish drink, once per day * Any of them are wearing the same shirt in two videos﻿ in a row - Finish your drink Gang Specific * The Gang Gets Salty - Drink for Five Seconds * Bruce dies - Drink For One Second * The camera zooms on Bruce and he looks left to right - Drink for Five Seconds * James emphasizes a word - Drink for Three Seconds * James hates his audience - Drink for Five Seconds * James shows his﻿ appreciation for jacked dudes - Drink for Five Seconds * Bungalow Boy - Drink for Five Seconds * Lawrence gets mad (real or fake) - Drink for Five Seconds * Adam Giggle - Drink for Three Seconds * Adam wants to play a game - Drink for Five Seconds * Adam breaks a game - Drink for Five Seconds * "We live in a world" or "Skyrim with guns" - 1 shot* * Elyse grosses everyone out - Drink for Five Seconds * Elyse drops a killer one liner - Drink for Five Seconds * Joel is a nerd - Drink for Five Seconds * Lawrence gets too real - 1 shot* * Benson - Drink for Benson * /\ - praise /\ then drink * Special Guest Rahul Kohli﻿ - Drink for Five Seconds * Spoole Loses Money - Drink for Three Seconds Demo Disk * A disk is snapped/broken - Drink For One Second (+3 seconds if Jon is involved) * The Demo closes by itself - Drink for Three Seconds * "Mother's Be Aware" - Drink for Three Seconds * Adam kills a non-violent NPC - Drink for Five Seconds Open Haus * Omar Tracker - Drink For One Second * Oats Mention- Drink For One Second * "... Question of the Week!" - Drink for Five Seconds * Guest - Drink for Five Seconds * The Gang Gets Physical - Drink for Five Seconds * Puppets - Drink for Five Seconds * Joel is a Jew - Drink for Five Seconds Comment Show * /\'s paper is mentioned - Drink for Three Seconds * Adam Folds his Comment - Drink for Three Seconds * Monkey Bruce - 1 Shot* GTA Gameplay * HOT DROP - Drink For One Second * MadCrazyEagle is being awesome - Drink For One Second * Turbid is being annoying - Drink For One Second * Adam breaks the mod - Drink for Three Seconds * Bruce, Elyse, or Joel ask what the controls are - Drink For One Second * A kick is threatened - Drink for Three Seconds * Somebody ejects from a Hydra - Drink for Five Seconds * DNF - Drink for Five Seconds * FH blows themselves up - Drink for Five Seconds * Spookums video - 1 shot* Overwatch Gameplay * They talk about their stats/medals - Drink for One Second * Adam is Mad - Drink for Three Seconds * The Gang Win - Drink for Three Seconds Real Games for Real Gamers * They realize Lawrence is just playing the game for fun - Drink for One Second * Everybody but Lawrence is bored - Drink for One Second * Lawrence Pretends to be Embarrassed - Drink for Three Seconds * Lawrence Waxes About Anime - Drink for Three Seconds * Everybody Leaves and only Lawrence is Left - Drink for Five Seconds Google Trends * Lawrence's Rules Are Challenged - Drink for One Second * Elyse gets Salty - Drink for Three Seconds * A Perfect 100 - Drink for Five Seconds * Bruce and Elyse Lose - Drink for Five Seconds Rules for Chathaus * Anyone from Funhaus shows up - 1 shot no cool down * New Sponsor - 1 shot no cool down * Somebody NEW asks if this is live - Drink for 15 seconds or until somebody tells them to (check the description) * Chat gets hacked! - Drink while under attack * Chat asks if anybody else is going to join the stream - Drink for Three Seconds * Chat brings up politics - Drink for 10 seconds or until a mod hands out a ban * Chat brings up religion - Drink for 30 seconds or until somebody praises /\ * Jazzun tells you to finish your drink - Finish your drink *All shots have a 1 hour cool down. If you don't follow that you will be in the hospital after 2 GTA gameplays. Due to the nature of FHTV I had to add cooldowns. Follow if you want I don't care. - Jazz